


Dany Knows She was Right

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Series: Blank Knows Blank [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blank knows blank, F/M, First Fight, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines





	Dany Knows She was Right

Dany watched as Sansa kept checking her home every couple of minutes. It was unusual because Sansa never really used her phone at work unless it was to listen to music while sewing. After so many stitches she would sigh and run her hand through her hair. Dany found this almost amusing to watch. 

Walking over to her Employee, she gave a light smile. 

“Is something the matter?” She asked. Her tone going up in knowledge. 

“I got in fight with Jo- with someone.” Sansa quickly caught herself. But Dany already knew about the stupid fight. Jon had talked to her a few hours after it had happened, and even did the same thing. Caught himself from saying her name. 

“Well, what was the fight about?” 

“Bringing our relationship out into the open. I want to it's just-” 

“He doesn't want to put you in a bad position with your ex and your brother. Not mention your boss.” Dany finished for her. 

“Yes. How did-”

“I know, because Jon came to my apartment after your fight.” Sansa tried to interrupt but Dany Shushed her. “And gave me those excuses. You know what I told him to do. To shut the fuck up, and own the relationship or lose her. Because if I have to choose loosing one of the best employees I have ever had, or loosing him. Well lets just say, that he better not ever lose you.” Dany said, smiling. With a nod to the door, Sansa looked to see Jon standing there with a red rose. 

“I also said flowers weren’t a bad idea either.” With a smile towards Sansa and Jon, Dany returned to her desk and watched as Sansa and Jon embraced. Jon gave Sansa a kiss, and with a thankful look, nodded to his Aunt. Dany in returned looked back with a knowing smile. 

“I’m always right.” She mumbled to herself.


End file.
